


The Beauty of Asgard

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Breast Worship, Breasts, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Thor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Light Angst, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, breast kink, domestic!Thor, thor x reader - Freeform, thor x you - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 12 - Pregnancy & Breast WorshipThor shows the Reader just how much he appreciates the changes her body is going through.
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 88





	The Beauty of Asgard

Asgard has always been a place of peace and nearly unrivaled beauty for you and Thor especially when you both need a break from Earth. Although that is usually the case, today is not one of those days. You are uncomfortable and exhausted. You’ve been flipping through various emotions as if they are on an unending cycle, crying one moment and on the edge of rage the next. As an expecting mother, you know this is all normal but it doesn’t make having to go through it any easier. 

Currently, you stand on your balcony seeking the tiniest of breezes to end the stifling warmth that encompasses your body. From this vantage point, the people of this world seem like ants, so tiny and far away. You’re glad to be away from them for the time being. While the people and the royal family welcomed you with open arms and joyous celebration when Thor introduced you as his lady almost two years ago, you now feel their stares on your pregnant body. Your mind warps into a self-conscious backstabber, making you fear the whispered comments, unheard thoughts, and indistinguishable looks you are given. 

During this trip, much of your time has been spent hiding away in your room and denying requests from your husband and his family to join them on feasts and outing. Thor has not mentioned your strange behavior yet and you’re not even sure he has noticed it, too caught up in princely duties and festivities. 

“My love, what are you doing out here? Taking in the beauty of Asgard?” Thor’s muscular arms wrap around your wide hips and rounded belly. His chest presses into your back, his body heat seeping through his own clothing and adding to the sticky humidity you feel. 

“Trying to get away is more like it,” your voice is a harsh whisper as you push away from him, wandering back into the room. 

“(Y/N), what is wrong? You’ve been acting off recently. Is it the baby? Should I get the healers for you? Perhaps, it’s best if you lie down while I get them.” 

He paces after you, rambling off questions that do more to make you upset than feel comforted. You know Thor isn’t doing this on purpose and if you weren’t feeling as you are now, you might even think it is sweet he is this worried. 

“No! No, I don’t need healers. What’s wrong? You want to know what’s wrong?! I’m hot. My feet hurt and my breasts are sore. I can not get comfortable. I am the size of a whale and _**your**_ people keep gawking at me. I do not need them staring like I’m some freak show exhibit. I already know how horrible I look. I want to go home, Thor.” 

You unload all your anguish on the man standing before you. Your words come crashing down on him like a heavy boulder. The realization hits him, this is why you’ve been so removed from spending time with him while here. The silence and your overwhelming emotions cause tears to cascade down your face. Small hiccups leave your lips as you fail to catch your breath. 

“Come here, please.” Thor offers his hand to you and you accept too tired to put up a fight. Guiding you, he helps you sit on the cushioned bench and settles next to you. “I am sorry that I did not notice your distress earlier. If I had, I would have tried to help sooner but I am here now, my love.” 

His thumb strokes the back of your hand, grazing over your knuckles in a slow soothing pace. 

“ _ **Our**_ people stare at you because you are beautiful, regal, and carrying their future king or queen. They see your strength the same way I see it. They are in awe of you as they have been since the first time you stepped foot in this world.”

You search his eyes for any hint of a lie but you know you won’t find any. Thor is honest and true. Never has he lied to you about anything. It’s something he promised when he began courting you. He squeezes your hand and wipes the tears off your cheeks. Leaning in close, he places a kiss on your lips, pulling away much too soon for your liking. You draw him back in for another, this time much longer and more passionate. Now you are feverish from the attention of your lover not just hormones. 

His hand drops to your shoulder, dancing along your collarbone and pulling at the silk ties that hold your Asgardian dress up. The top falls away from your swollen breasts, laying against your plump stomach. The cool air of the room makes your already pert nipples even harder. You moan when the palms of Thor’s hands come into contact with your breast as he cups them. 

“Look at these. How can you think negatively of how big your breast have gotten? You are carrying my seed and preparing to care for him or her.” 

Since becoming pregnant, you have caught him staring, almost drooling, over the size of your chest. You hadn’t really thought anything of it but now it makes sense. The man is obsessed with them. 

His index fingers flick over your nipples before twisting them. You grip his biceps as he continues to play with your perky buds. Moaning, you wiggle in your spot, rocking your hips to relieve the ache between your legs. 

“Thor..” Your comment is lost when he kisses you again. This time when he pulls away, he lowers his head to your left nipple and taking it in his mouth. His tongue swirls around it, suckling and nipping lightly. Your body arches towards him and your fingers tangle in his hair. 

“So perfect.” He groans out as he switches over to your other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Between Thor licking at your oversensitive breasts and the grinding your core against the plush cushion you’re seated on, you so close to climaxing. Releasing your nipple from his mouth, Thor reaching his hand down between your closed legs to tease your pussy. 

“Let me show you how beautiful I find your entire body.” 


End file.
